Come Away With me
by Honeycups
Summary: The grey floor was cold against her bare skin, but after so many weeks it was as if she didn’t noticed....A oneshot during the war when love that has been put aside get the chance to bloom again. R


_**Nothing belongs to me**._

_Come away with me_

The grey floor was cold against her bare skin, but after so many weeks it was as if she didn't notice. The pain paced trough her body, but she couldn't cry, let alone whine or moan; Her jaw was, among with many other bones in her body, broken; And due to this she didn't dare move an inch.

The cell was pitch-black, it always was, and she'd lost track of day and nighta long time ago. But it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. She knew her emaciated body soon would surrender.

Suddenly, light hit her and she winced, first from the surprise, then from pain. The door had been burst open and even though she kept her eyes closed she knew someone stood at the entrance, watching her.

-

He stood leaned against the doorframe and watched her. It was really ironic how _she_, their youngest prisoner, had become the prisoner of most importance lately. It was the first time He saw her here, in fact, he'd only knew about her presence for a week when He by accident had recognized her name on a list someone had left in the dining hall.

He turned his head and gave the guard behind him a slight nod to which whom reacted by stepping into the small cell and ordering the girl to stand up.

She gave no reaction, so He nodded towards the guard again, and the girl got a kick in her stomach which made her roll over on her back and gasp after air.

"You can leave now," He told the guard. "and close the door after you."

The guard did as he had been told and left them in the dark. The girl seemed to relax when the light disappeared, but He waved his wand and the cell was once again drowned by light. She panted and closed her eyes even tighter. He squatted down beside her and realized that the dirty and bloody rag she was wearing had once been a white dress. Her hair he remembered as long and wavy had been cut off by her shoulders and was now entangled and full of dirt and blood, just as the rest of her.

"Ginny Weasley," he said and saw how her body got tense. "isn't it time for you to talk?"

She slowly and carefully shook her head and brought her right hand up to her jaw with a great pain. He nodded with insight and waved once again with His wand, healing her jaw. He watched her lick her cracked lips for probably the first time for a long time, then she took a deep breath and opened her mouth; she was ready to talk.

"I need to use the loo." Was all she said, making Him rage inside. He had read her records so many times he knew them by heart; That single sentence was the only one she'd ever uttered in all the questionings they had exposed her for.

He grabbed her wrists, which He knew were probably broken, and pulled her up to Him; she grimaced from the pain, but didn't utter a sound, this made him only more furious. "You better speak now Weaslette!" he hissed, "or else..."

He could see her eyes move under her eyelids as her face grew into a smirk before she opened them and looked at him with an expression He could not read.

"Draco Malfoy," she said with a hoarse voice. "I knew I couldn't mistake that arrogant intonation of yours."

"Weasley," He answered with a threatening voice. "You're forgetting we're not at Hogwarts anymore, everything has changed."

"Has it?" she asked, clutching her eyes on his lips. "Since when are we not equals anymore?"

Her words hit him with the force of an imperius curse, and he immediately let go of her wrists and stood up with his back against her. He heard how she panted when the pain from her wounds rushed trough her body as she hit the floor again.

"You're too smart to get caught," he said and leaned his forehead against the cold wall. "why are you here?"

"You like my new haircut?" she answered feebly from the floor, "The guards seem to at least. You know, I wonder if they put some drug in the water to prevent pregnacy—"

"Stop it!" He banged his right fistat the wall. "You've got only yourself to blame, you know that."

"Help me up," she said, but when he didn't react she added: "Draco, please."

He turned around and grabbed her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall so she could sit, then he regained his position with his back facing her. "Why are you here?" he asked once again. "did Potter send you?"

"They wanted me to leave, do you know that? They had it all ready; a hiding place for me among muggles in Sweden! You know me Draco, I could never bear to be sent away like a helpless something."

"So, you fled."

"The night before I was going to leave I overheard them talking in the diningroom. But there was so much they didn't know about, and still doesn't."

"Such as?"

"Such as you." She sighed and moaned from the pain.

"Why are you here Ginny?"

"Because of you of course."

The words he had feared had finally left her, he bent his head and massaged his temples. She had always put him in dilemmas, why had he thought this had been an exception?

"I'm here," she continued, and he realized she had a hard time to breath; probably because the broken ribs inside of her. "to give you an offer."

"I can't deal with the enemy."

"I'm not the enemy," she sounded hurt but yet angry. "I am Ginny, the one who litteraly saved your arse so many times I stopped count, the one you used to trust. Just listen to me, eh?"

"Shoot."

"One time, you promised me, that I just once but whenever I wanted to, could ask you to do anything, and you would obey. Do you remember?"

"I will never change sides! Never!"

"Look at me Draco." She said it with such comfort he only could turn around and face her. "Now come here." She continued and he came and sat beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I would never demand any such thing from you. You may not have my believings, but I can't force you to anything."

"I can let you loose, that's all I can do. I can arrange an transport to another place and so that you can escape on the way."

"Have you looked at me at all? I can't remember when last I had a proper meal. I will soon die Draco, how could I manage to escape all alone?"

He looked at her look at him, her skin was pale, almost grey, and her hair had lost its lustre. She was only skin and bones. He sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to never leave me. I want us out of here, out of the war. That's why I'm here; to fetch you."

He stood up abruptly. "Merlin's beard," he muttered, "You couldn't make it easy for me Ginny, could you?"

"Why should I when I know you can do better?"

"You said it was an offer, what do I get out of this?"

"You get what you thought could never be yours completely," she paused and looked him in the eyes. "me."

A light from Ginny's eyes reached Draco's and they lapsed into silence. It would have been a strange vision if someone had seen them in that very moment; He, one of Voldemort's closest, the one who ruled all prisons the dark side had, stood up leaning against the wall in his black robes, his eyes clutched on the young woman at the other side of the cell, the red haired girl with torned clothes and broken bones. And they just watched each other.

"You know it will take a while?" He finally said. "I must get us somewhere to hide, and I have to stage the death of us if we don't want to be followed and killed, and then—"

"I know all of that," She interrupted him. "do you think I would throw myself into something without knowing the consequences? Just do it, I'm not going anywhere."

"What if I doesn't make it? Before your body gives up?"

"It wont, don't worry about me. Go now."

She'd closed her eyes again, and didn't notice how he approached her until she felt two stong hands grab her waist and pull her up into a kiss. It was a demanding and possesing kiss, as if he'd finally realized he had her, that she was all his, but Ginny didn't mind, it was the first comfort she'd got for she didn't how long.

They broke apart, and he cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at her dead serious. "You know what I have to do." He said resoluted.

"I know," she answered and closed her eyes. "just do it."

He turned and was about to call for the guard to open the door when he felt her arms embrace him from behind; an action he knew must have hurt extremely much due to her broken body. He turned around surprised and saw how a tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a trace among the dirt and blood.

"Hurry Draco," she said and smiled. "I will miss you."

She let go of him and sank down to the floor and he called for the guard who came and opened the door.

"This girl," he told the guard and looked down on Ginny with a disgusted expression. "is impossible, look at her!"

He grabbed her in the hair and pulled her up so that she was facing him. "Stupid girl tell me now what you know about Potter's plans!" he screamed in her face, but gained no reaction, she kept her eyes and her mouth closed. "TALK!" he screamed again and this time she took a deep breath.

"I need to use the toilet." She responded him, and he could almost see how she gave him a faintsmile which he with some force ignored and threw her down on the floor.

With a sigh he left the cell and with his back against it, he stopped. "Her broken bones must be fixed, if we want to get something out of her, and give he a proper meal."

"Yes sir." The guard answered and closed the door.

"Then I want her to be questioned once again. Make Zabini do it."

He didn't wait for the stupid guard to answer him, he just turned right and walked down the corridor heading home. Home with what could be the biggest commission he'd ever had.

Back in the cell, against the cold grey floor, laid a red-haired young woman with a torn-apart dress and bones broken in her whole body. But she didn't moan, let alone whine, because all she felt was a warmth from an embrace, and the taste of red pepper from a kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

_**What happens next? This is just a oneshot but if you're still curious read Two of us! **_

_**That was this one, It was fun writing and all... I dunno...heh, but hey! Maybe you could review and tell me what you think? **_

_**That would be great!**_

_**/honey**_

**_PS. Oh, and yes, if you might recognize the sentence "I need to use the toilet.", I got someinspiration from the book 'The house of thespirit´s' by Isabel Allende. DS._**


End file.
